


On Our Love

by goldenwing57



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, I know it's late, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Yuuri couldn't think of a gift to buy that would show Victor just how much he means to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's a bit late, but I had to do something for Victor's birthday. Beware: Tooth-rotting fluff and cuteness lies ahead! I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

On Our Love

“Finally, it’s finished,” Yuuri whispered to himself as he sat on the couch and admired the fruit of his labor. It had taken all day, what with the shopping and putting it together, but the end result, he hoped, was worth it. It was amazing, really, that he had even managed to do it, seeing how he had only been in Russia for about a week. Thus, he had no knowledge of the language or how to get around, and it wasn’t as if he could ask Victor for help in either of those areas in this case. In fact, much to his fiancée’s displeasure, Yuuri had left before either of them usually got out of bed on their days off and practically forced him out of the apartment upon his return.

 _I’m sorry. I really am, but I had to do it. Please understand._ Yuuri hoped that his mental apology would somehow reach Victor.

Yuuri had worried about it all day. It was December 24th, the day that most people call Christmas Eve. Those people see it as the day before the most important day of the year. To Yuuri, it was, but in a different sense. What was once just a fun holiday had become something else. To anyone who asked why, the answer was simple: The following day was Victor’s birthday.

For several days, only one thought plagued his mind.

_What do you buy for someone who has **everything?**_ Fame, fortune, and the whole world in the palm of his hand - Victor really had it all. If anyone needed proof, all they would need to do take a look at Yuuri’s brand-new and expensive wardrobe, courtesy of one figure-skating champion just a few weeks before.

That simple thought had led him to where he was. He had spent hours walking in a major mall that was bursting at the seams with high-end stores, but nothing he found came anywhere near good enough. It wasn’t until he happened across a young couple at a coffee shop that he found what he was looking for.

_I just hope it’s enough,_ Yuuri thought as he tried to fight off sleep. It had been a long, busy day and he had worked himself to exhaustion with a late-night practice session on the previous day. He put the gift in a bag by his feet and turned on the TV with the hope that it would keep him awake, but it was soon forgotten, as sleep overtook him quickly.

* * *

Victor stepped inside, shopping bags in tow. A dim light shown from the TV drew his gaze.

“Of course, my little piglet had to go and wear himself out today,” he lovingly whispered as his eyes were drawing in Yuuri’s sleeping form. He was laying halfway on the couch, with his legs and one arm draped over the edge, glasses askew, and his mouth slightly open. The lone blanket was thrown haphazardly over him. Makkachin lay on the floor under the hand that had made its way off the couch. Victor couldn’t help but to smile at the sight before him.

He set the bags down by the door - he would take care of them later - and put away his coat and shoes. Then, swiftly and almost silently, he made his way to the couch. Gently nudging Makkachin aside, he sat in the empty space beside Yuuri’s head and adjusted their positions so that Yuuri was laying in Victor’s lap.

_Wow, I wonder what you were up to, today. Usually, you’d have woken right up at this point._ Victor’s hand wound itself in Yuuri’s hair. The two of them stayed like that for a while until, upon feeling a growing warmth beneath him, Yuuri started to stir.

“...Victor?”

“I’m here.”

Yuuri slowly sat up and took in the scene around him. The black sky showed through the window and indicated that it was late at night. The light was still on, but it was dim, so he could make the soft features of his lover sitting next to him. The screen showed that it was 11:00 p.m. Yuuri gulped.

Of course, that didn’t go unnoticed.

“What is it?” Victor’s smile fell to a look of concern.

“Nonono, it’s nothing, really,” Yuuri replied just a little too quickly while shaking his head.

“I… I, umm… got you something. For your birthday. Well, m-more like m-made it. Would you like to see it?”

Victor beamed.

“Of course!”

Yuuri bent down to grab the bag that had somehow gotten under the couch. It was a simple gift bag, but he picked it up as if it held the most precious treasure in the world and presented it to Victor, who gladly took it.

Yuuri gave a small smile and said, “I know it’s not much, but I hope you like it.” Luckily for him, Victor was so absorbed in opening the bag that he couldn’t see the blush spreading across Yuuri’s cheeks.

Victor’s heart was pounding with anticipation as he pushed aside tissue paper to reveal…  
...the top of a binder. While he pulled it out of the bag, his breath hitched as he realized that it was no ordinary binder, but rather…

“...a scrapbook?” His hand traced the front cover, which read On Our Love. Gingerly, he opened it up to the first page.

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I went to the mall today to try to find something.” Yuuri’s rate of speech increased with every word.

“Then, I saw this one couple looking at a scrapbook and I… I thought it was perfect.” He paused.

“This is the first time we’ve spent your birthday together and I wanted to get you something special, so I found some photos of my favorite times with you and used them to make you a scrapbook. I know it’s not what you’re used to, but…” Yuuri’s voice trailed off as he looked up. Victor’s eyes were glistening as he held onto every word. A tear rolled down his cheek.

_OH, NO! Did I make him cry again?_ Yuuri panicked.

“Victor! I’m so s-!” He was cut off when Victor suddenly pulled him close. Yuuri slowly circled his arms around him.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, “my Yuuri.” The tears were falling freely.

“Don’t be sorry,” he murmured into Yuuri’s shoulder, his voice unsteady, “This is the best gift that anyone has ever given me.” His hold on Yuuri grew tighter with every word. Yuuri held on tight, as well, as his own tears started to form. A moment later, Victor pushed away from him slightly to look him in the eyes.

He wiped away the tears as he said, “It really is. Thank you.” There was a moment of silence as his gaze alternated between Yuuri and the scrapbook.

“Stand up for a second” Yuuri gave him a look of confusion, but complied nonetheless. Victor shifted so that he was laying on his back and threw the blanket that had managed to end up on the floor so that it laid over the back of the couch. He then held out his arms as if to invite Yuuri to join him. Yuuri obliged with a smile and quickly assumed his favorite position: nestled into Victor’s shoulder with his forehead just under Victor’s chin. Victor draped the blanket over them, tucking it around Yuuri, and placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

“It’s much more fun to look at a scrapbook with someone,” he said softly. Yuuri hummed in response.

Time seemed to stand still as they laid like that, looking at the pages and chatting about the photos. They were from various points throughtout the eight months since Victor had first arrived in Hasetsu. Some of them were of just the two of them in quiet, private moments, while others seemed to have everyone in Hasetsu in them. Others still were candid photos that one had taken of the other. Some goofy ones were in there, as well. The locations varied, too, from Ice Castle Hasetsu to the different cities that they visited for the Grand Prix series. Some, much to Victor’s surprise, were from Victor’s - no, **their** \- apartment. Those photos, though, were on the last page… that Yuuri needed to use, at least.

Yuuri pulled out his phone to check the time as Victor closed the book.

The screen read “12:01, Sunday, December 25th, 2016.”

Yuuri brought a hand up to cup Victor’s cheek while tilting his own chin upward. Victor leaned into the touch before his lips met Yuuri’s in a tender kiss. After a few seemingly eternal seconds, they parted.

“Happy birthday, Vitya.” 

Victor leaned in for another kiss , while his arms formed a tight, protective cage around the younger man.

“I have no doubts,” he whispered, “that this is going to be the best birthday I’ve ever had.”


End file.
